Cackletta
Cackletta is a witch who made her debut appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga for the Game Boy Advance and its remake Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. She comes from the Beanbean Kingdom and has an assistant, Fawful. She stole Princess Peach's voice and plans to take over the Beanbean Kingdom. After being defeated by the Mario brothers, her soul is absorbed by Fawful's Vaccum Helmet and transfered into Bowser's body thus creating the being known as Bowletta. Plot In the game, she stole Princess Peach's voice by using some sort of gas to take it. The reason she stole it is because the Beanstar, an object that can grant wishes, was cast into a deep sleep, and can only be awakened by the most beautiful voice, which only Peach possesses. After Cackletta stole the Princess' voice, she went to Woohoo Hooniversity, where she planned to awake the Beanstar. However, when Cackletta used Peach-bots with Peach's voice to wake the Beanstar, it instead went berserk and fell into the basement (and eventually broke into four pieces when the Mario Bros., Popple, and Rookie, aka Bowser, were holding onto it as it rose into the sky). Cackletta then battled the Mario Bros., and lost. Fawful then absorbs Cackletta's remaining energy with his helmet in order to save her, and proceeds to attack the Mario Bros., only to be thwarted by Prince Peasley, the prince of the Beanbean Kingdom. It turned out that Prince Peasley predicted her plot, and so he traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom to warn Peach of Cackletta's plan. So instead of getting Peach's voice, she got Birdo's voice instead, as Birdo posed as Peach during the attack. Meanwhile, somewhere in Stardust Fields, Fawful and Cackletta find Bowser unconscious, and Cackletta possessed him, becoming Bowletta. While Luigi was at Guffawha Ruins to get Crabbie Grass to cure Mario's Bean Fever, Bowletta went to Little Fungitown, a Mushroom Kingdom immigrant town where Peach and Mario are, to kidnap Peach. It is here that Bowletta reveals herself, and when Mario and Luigi return to Beanbean Castle, Bowletta gives them a message, stating that if they want to see Peach again, they must retrieve the Beanstar's pieces and reassemble it. After collecting the Beanstar's pieces and restoring it, Bowletta sends another message, telling them that the exchange point will be at Joke's End. Prince Peasley gave the Mario Bros. a fake Beanstar for the exchange so Bowletta won't get the real Beanstar. Unfortunately, when Luigi was about to make the exchange, Fawful saw through the disguise and took the real Beanstar without handing Peach back. Mario comes up with a plan however, and he eventually confronts Bowletta with another Princess Peach. Bowletta, thinking she was deceived again, drops the Peach she had and captures the other Peach. At the Koopa Cruiser, Bowletta asks Peach why she keeps covering her mouth. Peach doesn't comply, so Bowletta scares Peach, revealing that this Peach had a mustache. It is soon revealed that the Peach Bowletta kidnapped was actually Luigi in disguise. As Luigi escapes, he takes the Beanstar with him, leaving Bowletta tricked once again. Instead of pursuing him however, she instead goes to the Mushroom Kingdom and rounds up Bowser's army, including the Koopalings. She then launches a full scale assault against Beanbean Castle from Bowser's Castle. The Mario Bros. (with help from Blablanadon, a pterosaur-like creature) board Bowser's Castle, and after defeating each Koopaling one by one, enter Bowletta's room. After giving a little speech to the bros., they battle. For a moment, it seemed like she was defeated, until a Time Bob-omb approaches the bros. and explodes, K.O.ing them. She then taunts them, and sucks them into her stomach. Inside Bowletta's stomach, the Mario Bros., barely conscious, battle Cackletta's spirit, and defeat her once and for all. This causes Bowletta to spit the bros. out, and Cackletta's spirit is soon seen disappearing from existence, returning Bowser to normal. Stats ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Cackletta battle During her first battle, Cackletta is fought within the Woohoo Hooniversity's heart. She has the following attacks: *Black Holes: If her turn is first, Cackletta starts off her battle with this move. She points forward and summons black holes. This must be jumped, lest the Mario brothers find their gravity increased, which makes timing their attacks much stricter. *Thunderbolt: Cackletta uses this attack once her health falls a bit. The target can be identified by which of her arms she raises before the oncoming thunderbolt strikes. If she raises the right arm, she targets Mario first, and then Luigi. If she raises the left arm, she targets the Bros. in the opposite order. If she raises both arms, both brothers have to jump at the same time. *Clones: Cackletta uses this attack once her health falls a bit. She will tauntingly ask which one she really is, before she and the clones shuffle their positions. Mario and Luigi have to find where the real Cackletta is, and if she is attacked, the clones die immediately. Upon their destruction, the clones become bats that must be avoided. The clones have only one hit point and one defense point. Normal Fake Bowletta battle Cackletta is fought for the second time as Bowletta. Her attacks differ a lot from what she had before, but she is still very powerful. *Flaret attack: Cackletta fires Flarets from her mouth. These Flarets can either linger or fly toward their target. She and the flarets can merge, and when this happens, she heals herself. *Flame Burst: Blocks spawn over the Mario brothers's heads. The Bros. must destroy the blocks, then jump the oncoming fire blast to save their skin. *Star Burst: Cackletta enters her dark form and fires meteors that must be hammered. The Mario Bros. have a chance to become dizzy if their attempt to counterattack fails. She starts using this attack after she drops to 50% HP. Regular Bowletta Dark Bowletta Cackletta's soul battle Mario and Luigi start the third phase with one hit point, as the Time Bob-omb exploded within their vicinity. During the final two phases of her second battle, Cackletta uses her soul. She has the following moves: *Giant Energy Ball: A meteor will plummet onto a Mario Brother. That Bro. must use his hammer to fend off the meteor. A hit deals a lot of damage. *Colored Energy Balls: Energy balls will fly at the Mario brothers, who must defend with their hammers. The Energy Balls will fly at the Bro. that is their colour. Mario must fend off the red balls with his hammer while Luigi fends off the green balls with his hammer. The other balls will miss normally. *Project Fawful: Cackletta creates a Fawful Mirage that fires energy balls. It then tries to ram a Bro. That Bro. must use his hammer to destroy the illusion. *Laser Beam: Once her health falls below half, Cackletta enters her fourth phase. She also gains this attack. She will fire energy beams that must be avoided. Since she stops time, the Bros. cannot move once she tilts her head back. *Flick: Cackletta tries to flick the Bros. This can be blocked with the hammer, and is used as a counterattack if her head is attacked while she has a functioning arm or both functioning arms. *Sweep: Cackletta outstretches her arms and starts gyrating. The arms can change their spin direction at any time. This must be avoided with a jump if the arms are low, and ducking (no action required) if their altitude is higher. *Fire Balls: Cackletta uses her right arm to summon fireballs. These deal moderate damage to their victim but can be jumped. This is not usuable if she loses the right arm. *Thunder Balls: Cackletta can only use her Thunder Balls attack if she has her left arm. A lightning ball appears an will close in on the Bros. It must be blocked with the hammer before it breaks. The lightning balls will close on their target in the remake. *Hand Slap: Cackletta raises her hands. After a few seconds, she slams down. This is similar to the Bouldergeist's hand slap and is seen only in the 3DS version. It can be blocked with the hammer. Head Left Hand Right Hand Heart ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Cackletta Bowletta battle Regular Bowletta Dark Bowletta Cackletta's soul battle Head Left Hand Right Hand Heart Category:Mario characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mario bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Females Category:Mario & Luigi bosses